The Daily Lives of Class Zero Boys
by RagnaCloud-Rebirth
Summary: This is what happens if Arecia rewrites the history without the crystals involved. It was story of the normal lives of Class Zero Boys (Ace, Trey, Eight, Nine, Jack, King, Machina, Joker and their teacher Kurasame) with tons of humor
1. Class Zero Boys and Gilgamesh Epic Fail

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Type-Zero was made and published by Square-Enix.

This the first story about Final Fantasy Type Zero (AKA: Agito 13) and it talks about the Boys of Class Zero in a really episodically funny way.

This story is all about the students of Class Zero namely King, Eight, Trey, Jack and Ace is playing their own RPG while going to their school. Suddenly Gilgamesh came and forced them to fight, but they plan otherwise.

Contains Actor Allusion, Reference Overdosed, Out of Character and Tons of Randomness in this fan fiction so be aware of these contents.

**THE DAILY LIVES OF CLASS ZERO BOYS. (DANSHI REISHIKIGUMI NO NICHIJOU)**

**By: RagnaCloud_Rebirth**

_The Class Zero Boys and Gilgamesh Epic Fail_

When the boys of Class Zero went to the school suddenly there is a wooden katana on the street. Eight went to it and got the wooden sword then suddenly Gilgamesh came in.

"Gilgamesh!" Ace exclaimed while preparing to throw the cards on him.

"Do you think you guys are going to fight against me?" Gilgamesh said while brandishing his big sword towards them while Eight clench his fists to box that hulking guy and Jack unsheathes his katana. Trey and King planned otherwise as they would rather play a joke on him instead of fighting him while Trey sang the Battle Theme.

"Since Jack has the katana on his hand, it's better for him to throw a bottle of Mayonnaise with a laxative on Gilgamesh and instead of throwing on him; he should give the bottle and drank all the contents of it." King said.

"What, Instead of fighting that moron, Should I give him that?!" Jack questioned them.

"Yup, Kurasame said to us" Trey replied.

"I don't like that kind of joke guys, but this would remind me of something." Eight reacted while Trey pretended to be a zombie with tons of make-up and frights Ace in an instant.

"A ZOMBIE, THAT ZOMBIE, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHH!" Ace screamed at his lungs and fainted like he saw a ghost while King said that he is in Knock out status.

"Ace's HP is zero due to the effect of his scream towards the fake zombie." King said while pointing at Trey.

While Eight and Jack fought Gilgamesh in a two on one bout, Gilgamesh brandished his big sword suddenly, his stomach got grumbled and it got worse, he would have held his buttocks as he had a runny diarrhea thanks to Jack that he fed Gilgamesh with a bottle of Mayonnaise laced with a laxative. Eight, being the brawler, let down his fist in dismay and his face reacted in disappointment.

"What the heck was that, guys?"

While Gilgamesh ran away from the battle, he was scurrying himself to find a cubicle just to remove his dirt from inside.

"I promise that I will win this fight after that damned bathroom break!" Gilgamesh said and he was being bombarded by his bazooka courtesy of King and Trey.

Just as they finished the lopsided battle against Gilgamesh, Ace who came back to life from being fainted due to his scream, Jack and Eight were not amused as they looked at Trey and King as their heads fumed with rage and started attacked these two. As the two saw their conduct, they ran away.

"You'll gonna pay for this, bastards!" Ace yelled while he flew his cards toward them.

"I'm gonna make a mincemeat out of you, dumbasses!" Jack howled as he brandished his katana.

"You made us a joke; you're going to hell, you two!" Eight screamed while he is going to punch these two idiots.

And they really run away as Kurasame saw them and he took a video of the funny scenario.

"Tee hee!" he giggled and he said:

"This funny video would actually become a hit"

And what happened… he watched the video all over again while laughing.

**END**

_**Note from the cranky author:**_

_That story would remind me of the anime __**The Daily Lives of High School Boys**__ plus the gag flavor of __**Gintama**__ and __**Tokyo Encounter**__ so I Fancied the Title of this Story that is oh so episodic and still it is funny. _

_Did you know that in this scenario would actually remind you of parodying Tokyo Encounter since Tomokazu Sugita (The Almighty Gintoki Sakata from Gintama, Ragna the Bloodedge from Blazblue and DKN's Hidenori) who did the role of King and Yuuichi Nakamura (the one who took the role as Grey in Fairy Tail and Hazama/Yuki Terumi from Blazblue) who did Trey. They were the host of the show and what amuses me is that guest who is a fellow voice actor named Takahiro Sakurai (FF7's Cloud Strife, DKN's Yuusuke (Hidenori's bro) and FF type zero's Kurasame) who played a video game and they chose the same character with the same voice actor. (Think Norio Wakamoto is aaawesoome.) _

_And that scream Ace made, it was intentional since Yuuki Kaji (FFXIII's Hope, DKN's Megane) did when he was a guest in Tokyo Encounter, he screamed while being devoured by the zombies in __**Left 4 Dead**_**.**

_Do not forget Kenichi Suzumura (FF7's Zack, DKN's Yoshitake, Gintama's Sougo Okita) who did Jack, Miyu Irino (Sora, Sena, Syaoran and Tadakuni) who did Eight and of course Kazuya Nakai (Hijikata, Zolo, Masamune Date) did the Gilgamesh well. The torture of Gilgamesh was actually a joke on how to kill Hijikata in Gintama as said by Okita._

_**Rate and Review**_


	2. Class Zero Boys and Table Tennis

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Type-Zero was made and published by Square-Enix.

This the first story about Final Fantasy Type Zero (AKA: Agito 13) and it talks about the Boys of Class Zero in a really episodically funny way.

This story is all about Class Zero Boys are going to beat their boredom by means of playing table tennis while Kurasame as their referee. Hilarity ensues as Eight being the loser of the game and Machina is the victim of the series of groin attacks.

This story may contain lots of randomness, Shoutouts and some epic, really epic groin attacks so expect to laugh at your own risk.

**THE DAILY LIVES OF CLASS ZERO BOYS. (DANSHI REISHIKIGUMI NO NICHIJOU)**

**By: Ragnacloud_Rebirth**

_The Class Zero Boys and Table Tennis_

One day in PE class, The Class Zero Boys are having their table tennis in their gym. Kurasame, their mentor assigned the boys to play table tennis as a free time.

"Alright, you guys must play the doubles in the table tennis. I will split into two members: Ace, your partner will be Machina. Eight, your partner will be Nine. King, Trey. And the last will be Jack; Joker will be your partner."

"Really? Is he my partner?" Jack argued "My partner is an exchange student from Milites?"

"What's wrong Jack, is that your first time having a partner who is from the enemy territory?" Kurasame continued "Joker is a good table tennis player. Machina had a hard time playing ping-pong with Joker. Why, Joker always hit Machina at his jewels."

"Well… it can't be helped." Jack said to Joker "Let's do this partner."

"OK" Joker agreed.

As Jack waves hand on King and Ace, they have a weird huddle.

"King, Ace, I have really bad news: Machina has a difficulty playing ping-pong. Why, Joker frequently hit him at his…"

"I heard that from Kurasame." King insisted "Joker can hit Machina at his balls, while the same Joker can hit Ace with some swivel chair."

"Swivel Chair!?" Ace grumbled "Who the heck will I being hit with that chair?"

"This guy" Jack said while pointing at Joker.

"You mean that exchange student from Milites Empire!" King retorted.

"And yes." Jack continued "He's the guy who put some zombie balls on you."

Ace gave Jack a Royal Straight Flush of fate as he got hit with it as his veins popped in anger.

"This is no funny joke, Jack." Ace said "That zombie joke was somewhat yesterday."

"And you did freak out." King replied.

Ace summoned Alexander from somewhere in other world and blasted King in process as he dodges it well but it hit him while screamed like a girl.

"You know something; Joker can transform into Sice's weapon." King said to jack.

"Really, I never thought that Joker was a member of Spartaioi before he went to Milites Empire." Jack replied.

"Also, there were his friends who were his comrades: a blue starfish head, son of the Grim Reaper and a girl with cute pigtails."

"And then Machina is having a hard time getting his ultimate weapon. Why, he was forced to sing the song of ancients."

"What song?"

"Excalibur… Excalibur… from the United King, I'm looking for him, I'm going to California!"

"And then a blonde girl stole it."

"Why?"

"More like… she walloped Gilgamesh in an instant."

"Oh no…" Ace frowns as he continued "If this happens, all of us will cheer for him about his most terrible predicament."

The most terrible predicament was this: Ace, King and Jack will rather sing about the song of Machina's family jewels to the extent of being hit by the ping-pong balls.

(Cue Music: _Let's Go, MK. Ike, Ike, Go, Go!)_

As everything is okay, Kurasame announce who will play table tennis. This time, it's Eight and Nine versus Trey and King.

"The theme of this game was: guess the Dissidia's Heroes of Cosmos, Go!"

Nine, who was the first to guess, dribbles the ball and hit by the racket to King and said:

"FF, Warrior of Light!"

King slaps the ball to Eight and said "FF2, Firion!" as the ball going to Eight in a weak attack that slides Eight to the floor.

"Hey, watch it carefully!" Eight said.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." King replied.

And the score of the ping-pong is 21-9 in favor of King and Trey while Eight and Nine knelt in defeat. Suddenly a chant was heard at the right as the name MK was heard. King, Trey, Nine and Eight went to them as the worst predicament came when Ace and Machina lost to Jack and Joker by default.

"**LET'S GO MK, IKE, IKE, GO, GO!"**

"Absolutely…" Eight said.

"No…" Nine continued.

"Friggin'…" Trey continued.

"Way." King ended the phrase as they saw Machina lay flat to the ground and out cold. Good thing Kurasame helped something for him and said:

"Medic!"

This is what really happened: Before Machina launches his power serve on Joker, Joker served the ball to Machina, but Ace hit the ball with his racket and instead of a ball, it materialized as a swivel chair and it hit on him. The bad news is Machina got hit at his shiny balls of manly fury by Joker's consecutive serves. His serves may look deceiving as Machina fainted like he was in coma.

"I think he is the fullmetal…ballschemist" Ace said.

The four guys would rather react like nothing.

_**FIN**_

This second chapter has the shoutout of **Ixion Saga DT, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist **and **Fate: Stay/Night** since Hiroshi Kamiya did the role of Machina Kunagiri, Erecpyle Dukakis and Shinji Matou. I did channel the sorry fate of Erec to Machina since the ping pong castration was truly a joke in playing a sport.

Kouki Uchiyama, who did the role of Joker, is actually the voice of Soul Eater.

I like the idea about Ace saying to Machina is like Variation said to Erec.

Excalibur (The twin drill swords. Not Arturia's Noble Phantasm) is no doubt Machina's ultimate weapon.

The song I sing about Machina is a joke about the Ending Theme of the said anime.


	3. Class Zero Boys and Childhood Hero

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Type-Zero was made and published by Square-Enix.

This the first story about Final Fantasy Type Zero (AKA: Agito 13) and it talks about the Boys of Class Zero in a really episodically funny way.

It is all about King and the mysterious childhood hero or heroes he mentioned. And who is his hero he talked about as he went upstairs?

**THE DAILY LIVES OF CLASS ZERO BOYS. (DANSHI REISHIKIGUMI NO NICHIJOU)**

**By: RagnaCloud_Rebirth**

_The Class Zero Boys and childhood hero_

One day at the park where King was going upstairs to see the mysterious childhood hero who save him when he was a kid.

"If someone who is my ideal childhood hero when I was a kid, he is actually here. Maybe this guy with his sword saved me from bullies."

_Flashback:_

King, who is a young lad, is being bullied by some of the kids at the park. One kid grabbed his wallet to steal the coin just to buy their food and started complaining.

"Hey, is this the remaining money you got? I know you have something."

The other kid wants to give him a punch.

"Hey, this guy needs a beating!"

Suddenly, there is a young masked man with a sword on his hand with his pet Tonberry came to beat these young baddies, rescue him and went over him to the bench.

"Hey, are you alright?" the masked man continued "I heard many bullies are attacking you because they did nothing on you."

King held his head in pain and said:

"I'm alright. I was going up to the park and suddenly these guys did something bad for me."

The masked guy sighed, gave him a whistle and said "If you were in troubled, just whistle with this. I know you will use this to summon me, right?"

"Okay." King replied as he nodded.

_Present time:_

While I was running upstairs to the top, I remember something while I hold the whistle.

_Flashback:_

While I was being bullied by the same kids at the same park, I would have to use a whistle then suddenly, the same masked man and his sidekick came ahead of time.

"You don't have to whistle for me, young lad." The masked man came.

"We're going to rescue you." The sidekick continued "I know these kids weren't from here,"

"What do you mean?" King said while he was beaten badly.

"These guys are from Milites Empire posing as vacationers." The sidekick said.

"They should be given a perfect beating." The masked man said.

And the bullies were run away from the park.

"Gangway!" the bullies said.

_Present time:_

While King was going upstairs to the park, he went to see his childhood hero or the two of them.

"That's right; I want to see these two."

While he went upstairs at the top of the park, then suddenly the two grown up men were here first remembering of their memoir when they save a young lad at this place.

"Hey Kurasame, did we save our young lad once?" Kazusa asked.

"Yup, this lad was the victim of being attacked by Milites. Good thing we just roshamboed these war freaks." Kurasame said.

"I know this young lad is in your class, right?"

"Yeah, he is one, good gunslinger in my class. He and Trey let me play video games because they're very special to me."

"Really, I heard you; King and Trey did the impersonation of that voice…"

"Let's just say I was the blond, spiky guy with a big sword, saving my future student from enemies while doing a dynamic acrobat entry at the train."

And they laugh their hearts out as King was shocked and went downstairs in dismay as he says:

"Question: who is your childhood hero? I think it's Cloud Strife."

_**FIN**_


	4. Class Zero Boys and Malboro Mission

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Type-Zero was made and published by Square-Enix.

This the first story about Final Fantasy Type Zero (AKA: Agito 13) and it talks about the Boys of Class Zero in a really episodically funny way.

This story is all about three guys… doing some RPG stuff while mission to save Trey, who is being sick because of Malboro soup. Can they succeed in finding an antidote or one or all of them will be a victim of Malboro poisoning?

**THE DAILY LIVES OF CLASS ZERO BOYS. (DANSHI REISHIKIGUMI NO NICHIJOU)**

**By: RagnaCloud_Rebirth**

_The Class Zero Boys and Malboro Mission_

Eight, Jack and King were having a mission according to their master since Trey got sick and he was incapacitated due to the Malboro soup. A while ago, when Trey ate the soup with King, Jack and Eight, who ate the jelly rolls while chatting, he was bloated and became green with poison.

"Trey takes 5 of damage" Jack said.

"Shoot, I'm not feeling well… with this soup!" Trey said in an awful manner.

"Trey takes 5 of damage" Jack continuously said.

As King and Eight saw and examined the soup, King pointed out the soup has poison on it. Eight brought the investigating kit and while he was investigating, he saw an unfamiliar organism that contained a toxin that is placed at the soup.

"Aha, this must be it." King pointed out the Malboro tentacles that carry a toxin while someone doing the soup.

"Maybe let's examine to Kazusa. He will find out."

While they examined to Kazusa, He found out that he suffered a malboro poisoning. As Trey was ailing at the clinic, the three went to the Malboro forest to kill a Malboro and collect the vial of its venom to make an antivenin.

While at the forest, there they encounter a Malboro. That green, freakish looking anemone with the tentacles that loathe the women even the Class Zero Girls would rather scream and ran away from it without a fight. Eight, Jack and King prepare their weapons to fight that monster, however there is a catch: Fight this monster while they were being poisoned due to the enemy skill known as bad breath.

Before the fight, the Malboro inflicts the three with some poison status by means of spewing a smoke on them like a bad breath as they begin to fight. Eight, being the serious of the group, ask Jack for some antidote.

"Hey Jack, did you bring some of the antidote?"

"Yes." He agreed as he said like this continuously:

"Eight takes 5 of damage."

"Maybe you should use it to counter the poison ailment."

"Okay." Jack continued "Eight takes 5 of damage."

While hearing Jack's stupid predicament, Eight was enraged.

"WHY AM I TAKING THIS DAMAGE, ALL OF US WERE VICTIM OF THIS POISONING AND YOU WERE HAPPY ABOUT SAYING HOW MUCH DAMAGE I'VE GOT!?"

"Relax Eight; we were being poisoned by that Bad Breath. It's all according to the RPG rules."

"You were so nitpicky!"

"Relax; King did it when he was being poisoned by that monster."

While Eight was taking a look on King, his madness mantra started to activate like crazy while he was shooting Malboro with his two guns:

"King takes 5 of damage, King takes 5 of damage, King takes 5 of damage, King takes 5 of damage…"

Eight responded to frown as King loses his sanity thanks to that poison ailment. He came near to give him a knuckle to return his sanity and he fainted. While Eight got the vial of the venom, both he, Jack and King got fainted due to the venom.

As the rescue operation came to the Malboro Forest, they were rescued by normal class of Suzaku thanks by Kazusa and they were treated to the hospital where they were administered the antivenin to those three who made their life-threatening mission more idiotic yet successful.

A week later, Trey visited the hospital where the three were treated by the antivenin and they would take a rest for a week. As he entered the room, he notices something that the three were playing the RPG in the hospital while King sang the part.

"Chararara Chararara Chararara Chararara Chan Charara Chan Chararararaaaaaaaan… Chaaaan Chaaaaaaaan."

And the pause as Trey was included in the RPG Fiasco.

"Trey joined the party." But Eight protested.

"That's long, how could he sing that kind of BGM!"

"It's so normal for the RPG if you sing that kind of song." Jack said.

"You're so nitpicky!"

While the three young men rant about the basic RPG, Trey did not get the air to talk so he slammed the door, angry. While they looked at the fuming Trey going away from the hospital, King said:

"Trey left the party."

_**FIN**_


	5. Class Zero Boys and Video Games 1

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Type-Zero was made and published by Square-Enix.

This the first story about Final Fantasy Type Zero (AKA: Agito 13) and it talks about the Boys of Class Zero in a really episodically funny way.

The students of Class Zero Boys are playing video game in their dormitory. Suddenly along came Kurasame when they played the epic fighting game.

Take note, these guys are playing Dissidia and Dissidia Duodecim since Kurasame, King and Trey are playing on it. There is a little Actor Allusion on it.

**THE DAILY LIVES OF CLASS ZERO BOYS. (DANSHI REISHIKIGUMI NO NICHIJOU)**

**By: RagnaCloud-Rebirth**

_The Class Zero Boys and Video Game 1_

One afternoon after their class hour and after their long quiz, King and Trey went to their room to play their epic fighting game. Suddenly as they race to their dormitory, Kurasame came first at their room and the guys fell swooped down like a falling plank to the floor.

"I never knew this guy came first ahead from us." King said while laid flat.

"Who gives the idea about Oriense Encounter…?" Trey reacted.

"Oh c'mon, we have to treat our guest with hospitality, dude."

"Yeah, why don't we give him a PSP and some foods and drinks?"

"PSP… who the heck will you give our mentor video games, Trey?"

"I dunno, Eikichi and Ginpachi from some known animes from the real world were also teachers and they played video games after school, right?"

King sighed in relief as he think of the other random guys and said:

"That will be great as Kurasame likes accompanying guys for PSP's instead of a scythe wielding girl who wants him for a date."

As they sit on a chair and face the television while connecting with their PSP's, the two guys and a teacher are playing their RPG-Fighting game known to men. As Kurasame choose Cloud, King chooses Warrior of Light and Trey chooses Bartz as they will play just for fun. Kurasame was satisfied as he prepared the blackboard for scoring a win and he said:

"If someone loses the match, you have to wear Emina's bras."

Trey and King's thoughts became morbid as he saw Emina's bras as she treasured it well.

_Trey's thoughts:_

_What?! If someone loses this game, someone would wear her bra? Well, it's only just a game of chance or some sort of gambling since he picks Cloud and I chose that windy wanderer who can combine attacks from their heroes._

And he snickers as he prepared for his fight against Kurasame's character.

_Trey's thoughts:_

_Let see who will gonna blow away with my Bartz Klauser._

After the game against Kurasame, Trey lost this game while Kurasame sang the victory fanfare while King facepalms.

"My character is easy to use and best to maneuver against your attacks, Trey."

"Are you sure about that, sir?"

"Yeah, don't worry about losing to me." Kurasame replied as he tapped Trey's back.

As Trey felt relief, his thoughts were not. He would rather think that he would rather fell from the icy cliff.

_Trey's thoughts:_

_Nooo! It can't be I've never felt so humiliated by the teacher who chose his character, and his voice as that character. It looks like I did fell for the trap prepared for him!_

And Trey was forced to wear one of Emina's bras much to King's dismay. His eyes fade and his mouth opened in disbelief as Kurasame forced King to duel with his Cloud Strife.

_King's Thoughts:_

_Noooooo! Noooooo! This cannot be happening. If I lose to this sensei, I would force myself to wear not just her brassiere, but also her bikini suit as well!_

As King felt frustration on the game, Kurasame chuckled as King was a little bit shaken about the sorry ordeal of Trey.

"Don't worry, if you don't like the kind of ordeal, think the alternatives. Just like Nine who wants to become her suitor, just knock the door on him and throw her bikinis inside his room." Kurasame pointed out as the angel's halo appeared on his head while appearing Bahamut horns on it. The two guys felt shaky about their mentor who thinks Kurasame a hybrid angel and demon type of summon and frowned a bit.

"Okay, I'll gonna finish Cloud once and for all!" King said while lifting his spirits up.

After the game against Kurasame, King lost the bout and became stiffed and shaken in defeat while Kurasame sang the same theme while Trey held his head lay low and blue.

"Cloud's branching attacks are well timed and well executed." Kurasame said.

"Wow… that was cool." King said nonchalantly and he wore a bra.

As Kurasame applauded in victory, suddenly he went out just to go home straight as he said:

"Bye, bra-thers." And he went away that night in high spirits.

Before bed time, King and Trey went to Nine with the paper bag of Emina's bras inside and they said:

"I know you were hungry, Nine? So here is your meat bun."Trey said.

"Thanks, I owe you one!" Nine exclaimed in glee.

As Trey and King walked and went to their own respective rooms, King asked Trey about the Oriense Encounter.

"That teacher was… really something. First, he beat my souped up Bartz, and then he creamed your Warrior of Light in an Instant." Trey said.

"Yeah, our chosen characters in Dissidia, although they were really well equipped and well accessorized, they were nothing compared to his Cloud." King replied.

"Maybe… what level is his Cloud?"

"I think it is Level 100."

"100? Since when did he equip…"

"Don't ask me, he really did equipped Fenrir and powerful equipment and most effective accessories. That made Cloud a deadly fighter."

"Since when did he equip Fenrir?

"Before the fight, I looked at his equipment and accessories list since this battle took a while."

Before they went to their own rooms, King asked the question concerned Emina's undergarments.

"Since to whom you give the bras?"

"To this guy who is really drop dead about Emina." Trey replied.

"That's right!" King said and they laughed.

While at Nine's room, Nine opened the paper bag and to his surprise and shock, Emina's Bras appeared on him. He was blushed and shocked at what happened.

"It was these moronic pranksters…" Nine said.

And what happened, Emina gave Kurasame a killer head lock then he screamed in pain at next morning while going to school.

_**FIN**_


	6. Class Zero Boys and Kurasame-sensei

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Type-Zero was made and published by Square-Enix.

This the first story about Final Fantasy Type Zero (AKA: Agito 13) and it talks about the Boys of Class Zero in a really episodically funny way.

This time… meet the teacher of Class Zero, it's Kurasame! And also this is the Alternate Universe a la Ginpachi-sensei style.

This fan fiction is made out of randomness of Kurasame, Class Zero Boys' insanity and Eight's being the straight guy and a fourth wall breaker.

**THE DAILY LIVES OF CLASS ZERO BOYS. (DANSHI REISHIKIGUMI NO NICHIJOU)**

**By: RagnaCloud-Rebirth**

_The Class Zero Boys and Kurasame-sensei 1_

One day at the classroom somewhere in Oriense, the Class Zero students are busy talking about the new teacher since it is the start of their school. One of their classmates, Eight saw Nine following the voluptuous teacher to the Class Zero Girls and gave him a fist and forces him to stay behind.

"Nine, you're suppose to go to our class."

"But Eight, I just want to see her."

"Remember, the author said that we should stick to the comedy because our teacher will come here this instinct."

"But please Eight, one last go and view."

"There were no _please_ Nine, we are not falling for that romantic trap for Diva's sake! Do you want to make this fic like _Please Shishou_, then fine, you will gonna miss the funny moment_._"

While at the classroom, King, Trey, Jack and Ace are chatting.

"I heard the new teacher will come, right Ace?" Jack said.

"Yeah, this teacher is good in teaching and cracking jokes about the lecture." Ace said.

"I hope the teacher you mentioned wasn't a joke since you've mentioned being like the guy with silver perm hair." King said.

"Oh c'mon, you really crack jokes King. Surely you have read too much manga about the teacher." Trey continued "let see… you were actually reading JUMP and Gan-Gan during after school hours, right. Look, there's Soul of Gan-Gan and Gin of JUMP wage war on Shonen Sunday and Magazine."

"Oh really, do you want to be get killed in the dream world?!" King and Jack roared at Trey in unison as King held his wooden sword and Jack totting with his bazooka while Ace ran away.

Of course, Machina and Joker joined the fray of guys when they saw Eight and Nine arguing outside at the Girls' classroom, they and Eight clobbered Nine unconscious. The three brought Nine to the classroom and regained consciousness as he saw three guys doing high-fives.

"Nice one, Saji." Machina said "We bring that Hallelujah here."

"Quit calling me that, Machina." Eight argued "And who the hell's Hallelujah?"

"Nice, Saji." Joker said.

"Do you want to be a living dead, Joker?"

This time, at the corridor, the teacher with his blue hair and his pet Tonberry came as the students were rushed to taking their seats and he walks straight to the classroom. King gave the formal greeting.

"Alright men, Rise." King commanded his classmates to stand up as the new teacher enters the classroom.

The teacher shouted the theme:

"**San-nen… Zero-gumi!"**

And the students greeted him.

"**Kurasame-sensei!"**

King shouted for greeting:

"Bow your heads! Sit!"

And they sat down.

As the teacher came with his lesson plan and with his 'cigarette' in his mouth, he wrote his name at the blackboard while Eight saw him taking smoke during class.

"Sir, will you remove the cigarette from your mouth." Eight said.

"It's a lollipop." Kurasame replied.

"Lollipops don't smoke."

"It's okay since lollipops are lolli-lollied when it smokes." Kurasame defended as he removed a lollipop from his mouth much to Eight's fright.

Kurasame sat down as Ace gave an apple to him, but Tonberry ate it.

"Sir, no bringing pets here at the…" Ace said while the Tonberry gave him a death glare to scare by means of holding a chef's knife and casting karma that will stab him and Ace screamed like a girl.

"It's okay since Tonberry did no harm on you."

"But your pet has a bad mood."

"Don't worry; he is so shy about you guys." Kurasame continued "If he had a knife, you must use a saw."

"Sir, this is not the time to joke around. On with the lesson or a question and answer would probably work." Eight argued.

"Okay, okay." Kurasame agreed on Eight.

Kurasame clears the throat as Jack raised his hand for a question.

"Sir, I would ask a question for you: if I have a katana, what is my ultimate weapon?"

"Yours will be a Kikuichimonji. Imagine if Souji Okita had that weapon, it's cool, right?" Kurasame continued as his smile became a troll "Or maybe a killer anti-Gilgamesh bazooka for the win."

The students were blank at his answer, but they laugh like hell except for Eight felt dissatisfied about the answer and he thought:

_Eight's thoughts:_

_You didn't answer the questions so well. What kind of teacher are you, aren't you just being the cool Kurasame we knew or just being Ginp*chi?_

Another question as King raised his hand.

"Sir, what if Square-Enix and Sunrise are having collaboration?"

"If Square-Enix and Sunrise are collaborating just to make games and anime, they would rather add mechas and Role Playing Game elements on it." Kurasame pointed out as Eight facepalms in dismay.

"So that was the Milites are doing to hijack Sunrise just to make some cool Magiteks."

"Exactly as I said, imagine if Sunrise made WEAPONS look more awesome than their predecessors. It will look more handsome than Knightmares and Gundams." Kurasame agreed.

"You're just missing a point, sir…" Eight reacted while banging his head that juiced too much blood from his seat.

Lastly, Nine is going to raised his hand. This time, he is serious.

"Sir, I have a question for you."

"Then go on." Kurasame said.

"Who is the best couple in this class?"

"What kind of question was that, Nine?!" Eight reacted "it's better if you just stalked Emina just to give me a peace of mind!"

"Ace and Deuce, that's it."

Ace was blushed at the moment he mentioned his name.

"Maybe Ace must have a makeover since he really looked like Hope Estheim."

"Yeah, he has an awesome summon named Alex." King said.

"And many fan girls will drool at him." Trey said and they all laughed while Ace got fainted in daze and Eight stood up.

"Sir, may I go to the clinic?" Eight said.

And after the nonsensical class, Kurasame, King and Trey played their video game with their PSP's while they were impersonating the god of discord in a cool way.

_**FIN**_


	7. Class Zero Boys and Gilgamesh EpicFail 2

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Type-Zero was made and published by Square-Enix.

This the first story about Final Fantasy Type Zero (AKA: Agito 13) and it talks about the Boys of Class Zero in a really episodically funny way.

This time, Gilgamesh has come back to face the Class Zero Boys in a cosplay race. What will the Class Zero Boys wear and act as an in-character?

This story is full of pure randomness and tons of reference that the character in Agito XIII must know the role and their voice actor as well.

**THE DAILY LIVES OF CLASS ZERO BOYS. (DANSHI REISHIKIGUMI NO NICHIJOU)**

**By: RagnaCloud-Rebirth**

_The Class Zero Boys and Gilgamesh Epic Fail 2_

One day at the inside of the Oriense, the boys are doing their cosplay for their school festival as needed to boost their morale against the Milites. Nine, who was dressed as a butler, came when he saw Gilgamesh doing something. He brought his spear just to fight him.

"Do you think that I would fight just to beat you?"

But Gilgamesh had a plan otherwise.

"Um Nine, I am not here just to fight you. But I was here to compete for a cosplay race."

"Huh?" Nine questioned him "You that big guy, will volunteer for the race?" and he laughed but Gilgamesh argued.

"Wait wait wait… I am not joking. I was going to join the cosplay race and I want just to beat you in a fair and square by means of this race." He defended as he saw the Concordians were doing a cosplay here at their Garden. As Nine saw this outcome, he saw the queen wearing like the sorceress, her general wore like a medic ninja and Qathor wore like a terrorist ninja. He asked a question to the hulking guy with a big sword.

"So, what are you gonna wear for this race, Gilgamesh?"

"This." Gilgamesh said as he reveals his cool looking samurai costume. He even had the helmet with a badass crescent on the center, a cool eyepatch, really cool two sets of katanas, and a cerulean robe that matches his appearance. Except that he awkwardly held his three swords in his hand. Nine replied sternly.

"You know Gil, its better if you should sprout your arms so you can hold it freely before you yell the 'let's party' and go gaga with it." Nine continued "And where's your chocobo with your motor handle bars?"

"Why would I need it?"

"Because you are that warlord, dude. It's mandatory if you need that ride." Nine said while pointing the silhouette of the said warlord.

"I don't need it, Nine."

"Oh yes, you will." And Nine called someone from the _other_ world just to find the horse. To his surprise, he found the _horse_ that the woman with a pink hair owns. He presented the mechanical horse to Gilgamesh much to his dread and dismay.

"WHO COULD HAVE RIDE THAT KIND OF HORSE?!" Gilgamesh exclaimed.

"Relax; it's just a cosplay. So bear with it."

"What could the pinky woman come and going to kick our behinds!"

"Don't worry; I have a backup costume to confuse her." Nine said while he show his another costume to Gilgamesh. To his relief, Gilgamesh was confident since Nine knew this costume would have more effect.

"I thought we could just be dead." Gilgamesh said.

"Trust me; I have the motor just to beat you." Nine said while riding with his motorcycle that transformed into some Ice queens.

"You surely knew. So **LET'S PARTY**!" And Gilgamesh goes to the race.

After the race, King won with his cosplay as the golden, spiky haired swordsman with his black suit and his set of big and bifurcated swords. Kurasame came in second as the blond guy with his Excalibur and his kingly regalia. Lastly, Trey with his pure golden armor with his badass looking bow, takes the third place. The reporters came to them for an interview and they were happy to see them okay.

"Well, we really planned the race will be as simple as pie." King said.

"Wooh, we just call the flower girl just to find the mechanical horse that Gilgamesh used." Kurasame said.

"We reported to the girl who is a _former_ flower girl before going berserk on him and that really ended the race." Trey said with a glee.

Meanwhile somewhere at the desert, Nine and Gilgamesh were running… away from the big knight with a sword who once transformed to a horse while along came a woman with a pink hair came just to dismantle them in Gestalt mode.

"Come back, you thieves; Odin will make all of you a prosciutto, you guys!"

"Where did she come from and whose idea was this?!" Gilgamesh argued.

"I dunno, dork!" Nine exclaimed "She did come from another installment before us!"

_**FIN**_


	8. Class Zero Boys and Angry Bokos 1

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Type-Zero was made and published by Square-Enix.

This the first story about Final Fantasy Type Zero (AKA: Agito 13) and it talks about the Boys of Class Zero in a really episodically funny way.

This time, the Class Zero Boys are going to ride a chocobos… or maybe deal with the standoffish chocobos and what will they do with it when the bunch of humbabas are coming to get them.

This may sound more of a Final Fantasy Basics plus with the angry bir… I mean chocobos with some REALLY killer spells like the magic of –ga category, Flare, Death, Meteor, Holy, and lastly, the Ultima. So this fic may be a total randomness with these guys and some gibberish made by the Humbabas.

**THE DAILY LIVES OF CLASS ZERO BOYS. (DANSHI REISHIKIGUMI NO NICHIJOU)**

**By: RagnaCloud-Rebirth**

_The Class Zero Boys and Angry Chocobos 1_

One day as the sun shines so bright, the Class Zero Boys are going for the fieldtrip just to ride a chocobo which it included for the warfare.

"Are we going to the chocobo farm, sir?" Ace asked Kurasame, their teacher.

"Yes, more importantly the chocobos are also important for the transport and warfare. Good thing we have Machina's brother who used to be an alumni to be our tour guide."

"Really, then he was fighting for our school." Ace said as he went to Machina. "Lucky you, that your bro did this to protect our garden."

"Yeah, he did protect the school though." Machina said blankly to Ace.

Suddenly, along came the humbabas, the higher class of behemoths who have some green skin, stole some of eggs from the chocobos and they hid somewhere just to eat them for breakfast. When the boys saw this, they took their arms just to drive these behemoths down.

"Sir, are we going to drive these monsters out?" Jack asked.

"No, we are going to watch this one what will happen to the chocobos if these monsters are going to take some of its eggs.

And that happened: one humbaba came to steal and said in their native tongue.

"_Hey, let's steal all of this!"_

The other humbaba objected.

"_Will ya knock it off, the chocobos will gonna see our tactic."_

The humbaba said:

_Then, we will use our modus operandi: the Skyfall!"_

Suddenly, a meteor came from the sky that nearly damages the poor behemoths at bay. As one humbaba said sternly:

"_So is this some kind of your modus operandi: Skyfall? It really looks like a cluster of meteors falling from the sky, then it obliterate at us."_

"_It is really those angry chocobos! We were being easy targets because of this!"_

And the flocks of chocobos came to destroy some of the behemoths at bay. One black chocobo launches to the catapult while casting meteor on them and blast them from the sky. When the boys saw the golden chocobo who was with Kurasame, the golden chocobo went to the catapult and launches himself as he use his killer eighteen consecutive slashes that killed the beasts. The boys saw this weird outcome of the battle as they said in unison:

"Just moving on; we are not going for the fieldtrip anymore."

_**FIN**_


End file.
